dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac/Relationships
Lancelot has developed several relationships within the entire series amongst the Occult Reseach Club, Student Council, Underworld, Khaos Brigade, Vali Team. Knights of Chivalry (Lancelot's Brave Saints) Xenovia Quarta Lancelot and Xenovia first met in Volume 3, at first, Xenovia held a great deal of respect for him mainly due to him being the child of the former Head Paladin and grandson of Elaine, her role model. During their interactions with each other, both having shown to share a friendly relationship. Lancelot finding her reactions whenever she tries anything new being funny to witness along with making it a habit of teasing her whenever given the opportunity. Even before finding out that he was the grandson of God, Xenovia started to develop feelings him as they spent time with one another. During the end of Volume 3, after finding out about God's death during the Great War, she was offered a place to stay as well as a position as his Vice-President and decided to help her adjust to the real world after being excommunicated from the Church. At the beginning of Volume 4, Xenovia began her job as his vice-president, as the day continued she begun to gain more and more respect for him due to him desiring to assist others; eventually, desiring to know more about his life and more about him. During the next day at the school pool, Lancelot finally found out that she was picked to be his fiancee with shocked his at first. Despite all her out of nowhere advances that she made towards him, Lancelot did indeed develop a great deal of compassion towards her. Yumi Kiba Yumi is a fellow Knight amongst the Chivalric Order and being one of the friends that he made after joining. Most of the time both would have joint training sessions along with missions that they went on sometimes, during that time they developed a trusting relationship; while Yumi, in turn, developed a crush on him. After the death of both her and Jeanne's adoptive mother, Naomi, Lancelot comforting both of them. When he chose to move back to his hometown, while also doing his jobs as a Knight, Yumi was amongst one of the few people who were sad about it. Yumi has shown to be flirtatious with him most of the time, and sharing a rivalry with her adoptive sister, Jeanne; and has shown to be somewhat jealous whenever he could hang around other women (especially Yuuma). Jeanne d'Arc Another fellow Knight and close friend that he made after joining the Chivalric Order. Lancelot finds her cheerful and upbeat personality to be highly endearing and cute, which he isn't afraid of admitting openly. He also found it to be interesting that she held the spirit of Joan of Arc. Like Yumi, Jeanne developed feelings for Lancelot; but she hates the fact that he hangs around Yuuma who either calls her a "Dumb Blonde" or "Flat Chest" Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Both have been best friends since childhood, both Issei and Lancelot carries an almost brotherly relationship with one another. Most of the time playing heroes using wooden play swords with one another along with Irina at the park. Just before the three of them had gone their separate ways, each of them promised each other they'd alway have each others' backs no matter what the situation was. Since his inevitable return from the Chivalric Order, he has been helping Issei getting used to his Boosted Gear even since he was attacked by a male fallen angel. In spite of them being almost like brothers, Lancelot has a habit of making jokes about Issei and his fetish for breasts, which can sometimes cause them to get into a fight with one another. (The only one being mad being Issei, while Lancelot just laughs it off). Asia Argento Lancelot's long-lost cousin, though neither of them had met each other until only recently, they have shown to be friendly with one another. With Asia seeing Lancelot has a reliable older brother even going as far as to call him 'Onii-san'. In turn, Lancelot carries out this brotherly relationship by being there whenever she needs help. This is shown in Volume 1 when he rushed back from his mission back to Kuoh Town angered by the news that he heard. Student Council Sona Sitri They first during after his arrival to Kuoh Academy, with Sona being originally suspicious of him at first, due to him being a Knight. Though she was also interested in his odd birth that led to him being born with the abilities of both a Knight and Magician. Lancelot likewise has shown to have great respect for Soan's intelligence, is one of the smartest and tactical people that he has ever met. During their interaction in school, both shown to clearly have conversations with one another. After winning a game of chess against Sona, as a part of their wager, Sona told him her dream of opening up a Rating Game School where anyone can attend in the Underworld. Something that Lancelot encourages without hesitation, it was at that moment Sona begun to develop some feelings for him. During the meeting of the Young Devils, both of them formed a ten-year pact with one another. Du Lac Family Galahad Du Lac Galahad is Lancelot's father and the Head Paladin, as such he carries a great deal of admiration and respect for his father. Ever since his childhood, he had been the main parent in his life, since his mother had to deal with her duties as a Seraph in Heaven. Having to act as both his parent and mentor within the Chivalric Order during his training to become a Knight. Both shared the usual father-son relationship, however, both have shown to get into very small disputes with each other and sometimes get into a small fight. After his "death" Lancelot was distraught and sought out revenge against his grandfather. Elaine Du Lac During his childhood, Lancelot has a greater deal of respect for his grandmother just as much as he did for his own father. Joining the Chivalric Order, Elaine began to tutor Lancelot about being the next head of the Du Lac Family for when he took over. After his father's "death", she became his legal guardian and has a great deal of compassion towards Lancelot as her grandson. Elaine constantly attempts to be a part of his life wanting to help him in any way that she could, however, Lancelot is afraid of asking her for help due to her sometimes going over the top. The respect that he has for her is mainly due to her status as the "Strongest Knight" and the "Crimson War Goddess". Ambrosius Family Christian Ambrosius Christian is Lancelot's uncle and the current Head of the Ambrosius Family, similar to his grandmother, he acted as a mentor for Lancelot when it came to using magic and understanding magical calculations. Despite wearing mainly a cold calculating look, he could always tell that Christian would normally hide his actual emotions towards only a small number of people. Despite him not showing his actual emotions at times, Christian still shows a great amount of compassion towards his mother, Asia, and Lancelot. Heaven Michael Michael is Lancelot's uncle and the current God of Heaven, as clearly shown in during their first meeting Michael cares deeply about him. He has also shown to have great faith in his abilities mainly shown by him entrusting him to figure about what was inside the jewel left behind by their father, the God of the Bible. And Lancelot has shown to have great respect for his uncle as both the Archangel and the new God of Heaven. Gabriel As Lancelot's mother, Gabriel has shown to care deeply about both him and his wellbeing. As a Seraph, she couldn't be with him as much as she wanted to. It broke her heart when Xander sealed away his memories of her, which kept her from being capable of seeing him for over ten years. Gabriel was happy when Lancelot had finally regained his memory and immediately went to see him along with her brother after gaining the opportunity. Irina Shidou Like Issei, Irina is Lancelot's childhood friend and crush. As children, both played heroes with one another all day with Issei joining them. She would easily get embarrassed and flustered whenever he would tease her, normally by calling Irina his 'Self-Proclaimed Childhood Friend", which he regretted after seeing the sad face that she made afterward. It was revealed that both carried a crush on each other, something that both of them found to be shocking. And the last thing that they promised was to share a kiss with each other the next time they saw each other. Underworld Sirzechs Lucifer During their first meeting during Rias' Rating Game against Raiser Phenex, they seemed to almost instantly share a friendly relationship with each other. Lancelot carries a great deal of respect for his status as Lucifer and for his strength while retaining a normal laid-back demeanor, and admires how much Sirzechs cares for his family and the Underworld as a whole. Sirzechs has both great respect and expectations for Lancelot, as he sees him as someone who can surpass his father, Galahad. Serafall Leviathan Serafall had already met Lancelot when he was an infant after Galahad had shown him to the others. After meeting him for the first time, Serafall found him to be incredibly adorable, even running off with him and Galahad having to chase after her knowing that she wouldn't give him back easily. Meeting him the second time, Serafall had tackled him into a hug causing him to fall on the ground. Lancelot almost immediately gained a friendly relationship with the Magical Girl Satan and finds her demeanor to be as endearing as Jeanne's. Grigori Azazel Azazel is completely grateful to Lancelot for saving his daughter from being killed by a monster he wasn't around at the time. Both of them have shown to carry a slight rivalry with each other due to them carrying the same interest in Sacred Gears along with their interest in Inventions. Lancelot also finds it irritating when he attempts to ogle his mother and during times like that he would normally openly threaten him. Yuuma Amano Yuuma had met Lancelot when they were around the age of thirteen when she was attacked by a Monster and was saved by Lance, who was on a mission at the time. After that Yuuma had developed a slight crush on Lancelot, which soon turned into a love as both of them had remained in contact with each other after their first meeting. Azazel had described her love for Lancelot as being a slight obsession to the point where he described her as being a yandere, due to her threatening anyone who would attempt to harm him in any way or get in her way. And she has shown to be extremely seductive towards him either in front of everyone else who like him or attempting to get him alone. Vali Team Vali Lucifer Lancelot first met Vali during a mission that he had one time four-years-ago along with Lavina, during their first meeting Vali could tell that Lancelot would become a worthy challenge for him; this increased after finding out that he was the grandson of God after Azazel told him. Despite being essentially born to be enemies, both Vali and Lancelot as shown to have somewhat of a friendly relationship; due to this Lancelot could tell that Vali was trying to provoke him during the Three Peace Treaty, however, Lancelot was still angered about the joke of him wanting to eliminate Gasper whose powers were being used against them. Though they still carry on with their somewhat friendly line of dialogue. Arthur Pendragon Arthur and Lancelot first met when they were children, while he was still residing in the Pendragon House. After they met they developed a friendly relationship with one another, which remained even after he left and joined the Khaos Brigade. Le Fay Pendragon Le Fay first met Lancelot when she was still in the House of Pendragon, during their first meeting, she normally hid behind her older brother out of nervousness, which continued to a while before she started to warm up to him. He then started to teach her some of what he knew about magic, it was after that Le Fay started to talk normally around him without being nervous. He not only begun to teach her some things about, but he also taught her about cooking, which she enjoyed doing with him. Kuroka Despite their first hostile meeting, Lancelot had immediately mentioned that he found her incredibly adorable yet at the same time beautiful. Kuroka, in turn, saw him as someone that she would want to have children with for the purpose of repopulating her race. Bikou Khaos Brigade Xander Ambrosius Lancelot's grandfather, who he completely despises due to the torturous treatment that he put him under since childhood. Just seeing or hearing about him can cause Lancelot to go completely out of character, being just enough to provoke him into a tremendous anger. Xander, in turns, holds no ill feelings towards his grandson yet he holds no compassion towards him either; along with possessing great joy in toying with his life as a means for him to become a challenge for him. Xander is the main person in his entire life who Lancelot wants to kill more than anyone. Hero Faction Cao Cao During their first meeting each other, Lancelot could see that Cao Cao as a talented fighter, who was almost higher than him in terms of technique at the time. However, he couldn't see him as being a Hero. This is mainly due to the several actions that Cao Cao takes when it came to him wanting to kill beings who pose a danger to humans. Cao Cao recognizes Lancelot as the descendant of a Hero and as a worthy opponent, but he also knows that both of them will always be at odds with each other. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Relationships